Lost without you
by flow-along
Summary: Jasper life changes when Edward came into his life... Thier love blossom quickly but will it last? It's Yaoi E/J paring. Therefore is not interested please don't click. Rated M for later part of the chapter for safety reason. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: My 1st story , so take it easy people, enjoy, and please, please kindly give me your review =] Rated M for later part of the story.

Title: Lost without you

Character: Jasper Whitlock /Edward Cullen,

Alice Brandon /Isabella Swan

Emmett Cullen/ Rosalie Hale

Story type: Human

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I dun think I can be any more disappointed now…

Jasper, my jasper…the person, who holds my soul now, is missing on one of the most important day of the year. He promise that he will be back before sun sets, but apparently his work is more important than me.

I am jealous, jealous over everything that surrounds him. Of course I can never tell him that, god know what he might come up with and use it as a deadly weapon fire back at me.

I will lose for sure; when he talks, he will look me in the eye… that beautiful golden eye, instantly melt me. His unique scents and that soft honey blonde hair, no one can compare.

I should say no one I have ever seen can compare to him.

Sign*… where are you?

**JPOV **

Oh god… please someone get me out of this absolutely boring meeting. To add on I was not in a good mood.

When I was about to leave while Maria told me to stay for a CEO meeting , she said "Jasper, I want you to stay for the meeting is important for your future position in the company, if you want to stay in the game, they are the men to meet, I am sure u will do me proud"

How am I supposed to reject my mentor+ boss? She cares for me and never fails to always think and plan ahead of time. I am really grateful that I have a chance to meet her, and that she see the talent in me.

Thanks to her I landed myself in one of the finest finance company in the country "Twilight", and now giving me another opportunity to prove my ability, I have no reason to reject it. But like any other meetings, I awfully time consuming, one thing I never really enjoy doing.

What worst I promise Edward that I will be home for dinner, for our celebration. It have been amazing year, a year have fly pass us. I still have a hard time believe that I now live with my beautiful, smooth marble man. This flawless creature has literally taken my breath away.

It all happen thanks to my best friend Alice, this little pixie have a thing for anything high in quality. No matter is towards physical material or human. I have to say she have very special taste.

"Jazz!" she yelled "Please get a life!!! You are bloody successful now, have a nice apartment and a definitely well build body, there is no reason why you cannot find someone permanent. I hate those low lives you are constantly dating."

"Babe, it's easier said than done, and you know me... I am not into anything serious too much commitment and stuff. Not my kind of thing." Is true I did not like it, or maybe I am just too afraid of losing someone if I put my heart into it. Too much of a coward to admit it, the past have taught me this lesson the hard way. Mike… no, no more… I cannot be thinking back, the pain was too much to handle.

Due to Alice incredible persuasion I allow myself to follow her, just once I told myself, to shut her mouth once and for all. She took me to a party, of course not just any party, it a very classy elegant party, if you don't have a special or certain standard in the society there is absolutely no way you can get in. Thanks to Alice incredible human network connection, there is no way she cannot get in. She promises me that it will be a night to remember.

I remember the main attention of the party that night was focus on the art works done by someone famous in the photography world. Alice insist that I meet this photographer, the 1st time in my life I heard his name 'Edward Cullen'.

Alice was right, it was a night to remember, his works was no doubt done by a true master, like the MC mention, and he is a rising star in the hood. Other than his work, he himself is a master piece. He has the most crystal clear green eyes. He also has a high cheekbone, a strong jaw line and a full delicious lip. His bronze hair is always messy as those women in the hall mention, an extra bonus mark. He stands at 6'2", while I am 6'3''.

I could not take my eyes off him, he was sparking.

Alice snaps me back to reality, while I was still mesmerized by his physical appearance. She said "Come, let me introduce Edward to you, I notice that he caught your attention… right? A true magical creature he is." She held her head up and gave me a cheeky smile.

There… he was in front of me, "Hi there" he said. From that point on, I was capture by him. There was not one day I live by not think about him, miss him, and wanting him to be mine.

At the same moment, I was afraid, unsure if I am making the right decision, as much as I resists myself I was falling in love and it was not what I have expected to happen.

~To be Continue~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

"Jasper, here, meet Mr. Aro" Maria said in a very polite manner. "Evening Mr. Aro I have heard a lot about you from Maria. Is a great honor to finally be able to meet you sir." I said while giving him a firm hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too jasper, you achievement so far is progressing very well, and if Maria will allow, I like to borrow you over to help me out in some crossover project which my company work with yours. Would you like that? "He said, giving me a very charming smile. _Can I even say no? I don't think so…_

"Mr. Aro, are you serious about it? Letting jasper be the link between both the companies?" Maria said in surprise.

"Well of course, I only work with the best out of the best. And Maria I trust your instinct, and it will be beneficial for both companies." He said this to Maria but he was looking at me. Then he continue "so jasper what do you think? Interested in working together, I see great potential in you."

"If Maria agrees with it, I am sure it will be a great experience, thank you sir." I said, trying to sound excited.

"Well then of course, then is a deal, we will discuss the detail soon is it alright gentleman?" Maria said in excitement.

"Yes" we both answered.

Around 1 is

Finally is over and the entire guest have leave, I asked Maria for a day off tomorrow so I can make up to Edward. I suppose he should be asleep by now, as he has to wake up early for work tomorrow. Or he is probably too angry with me, I did not even give him a call..._how stupid can I be …_

**EPOV**

I guess I was right after all…

Maybe he is on his way home now, I can wait for him

*yawn*

"Beautiful, come let get in bed, you will get a cold like this." A gentle whisper said.

_Jasper..._

"You are late, very late" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, my dear I am, and I am so sorry, I am taking a day off tomorrow so let me make it up for you alright?" he kisses my forehead after saying it.

"Are you sure Mr." biting his lower lip, sounding like a teenage girl

"If you continue like this you will not be able to wake up tomorrow for work" he cheek giving me his big smile

I caught a gimp of the clock 2.20 am... if I am tired, he must be equally tired. _But what happen today?_

"Babe I promise I will explain everything tomorrow alright?" he told me before I could ask.

I can only nod...

**Jasper POV**

ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZZZ...

Ah... Stupid alarm...

Edward? There was a note on the bed it says

_"I will be back before sunset__"_

_Love Edward_

I smile but *Sign* hate waking up alone…

~To be Continue~


End file.
